Miraculous musicals
by lynnschiffer123
Summary: A series of miraculous ficlets inspired by music and songs I think would fit characters or situations there are au's involved though
1. do it for her

this first story here is fully inspired by philsterman10/01's cover of "do it for her"( watch?v=0rSpsXj4YHg) just cuz I love imagining a universe where the miraculous's are handed down like heirlooms almost well I hope you all enjoy

* * *

Felix was skeptical to train Adrien he thought he was rash and unscrupled but thats why he needed the training

"Felix this is ridiculous" Adrien huffed "im never going to beat you " the boy Chat Noir dusted himself off and stood up again

"that's why we're training" Felix took his stance "because beating me isn't the point here you need to learn everything i can teach you and more and what better way to do that then to fight some one who knows every move you'll make literally years in advance" he chuckles a bit as the cat suit clad boy rushed towards him wildly swinging the baton .. _under, left ,right_ , and the last wild swing of the sequence _over_ Adrien growled when Felix's feet landed safely on the ground the older blonde scolded his brother again

"too predictable come at me again" Adrien rushed at him again and again and again each time as unsuccessful as the last

"stop huff dodging pant my swings" the youngest Agreste son practically screamed at his older brother.

"Make them less predictable and I wont be able to dodge them." he sighs" I think that's enough for today" they both needed a break, Felix turns to retrieve some bottles of water and towels. he hears Adrien mumble something from behind him he turns again "what was that"?

"I said we are not done Felix." The newest chat noir growls taking the perfect stance, baton at the ready and Felix smirks, wipes the sweat from his brow, and takes his fencing sword in hand again.

"fine lets keep at it then little brother. "

Hours pass and Adrien still unable to beat his brother concedes defeat

"I cant believe I'm doing this but, I think its time to call it a night. I wont be any help to ladybug if I'm exhausted." He sighs tucking the baton away and reverting, catching plagg as he unceremoniously crashes into his hand.

"we'll continue tomorrow." Felix smiles, "But you did well today Adrien. Paris is in safe hands."


	2. proud of your chat (the fic)

whelp heres another little fic this one is based off of a song cut from Disney's Aladdin called proud of your boy expect the third chapter to be my idea of the lyrics with slight changes so it fits chat noir better (heres the original song watch?v=Q_CKQq7Y1H8 )

* * *

It was dark as chat noir dashed across the parisian roof tops. The claws of his gloves leaving large gouges in the shingles. As he runs rage and dissapointment boil in his blood. No not at his wonderful ladybug, He could never be dissapointed or angry at her. No he was upset with himself. he got distracted, and had gotten himself captured again just another pawn for the akuma to use agianst his lovely lady. He cursed at himself as he finally stopped tearing across rooftops so he could see where he blindly ended up.

"The Eiffel tower" of course he had found himself here it was practically their spot. He sighed and climbed to the highest point of the tower, crouching there he let every thing dissapear from his mind. It was a good place to clear his thoughts being so high there was little to no city noise, and no could reach him up here. he took a second to gather himself and sort through the events of that week.

"three akumas in a week and all of them managed to use me against her I'll never be any where as wondrous as she is" He shook his head he couldn't keep thinking like that. he was The chat noir one of Paris's mightiest superheroes

"I'll prove to them I can be better than this week " he sighs smiling

"they'll see that now comes the better part some ones gonna make good cross his stupid heart make good and finally make you proud of your chat"

He smiles to himself "though I cant make myself taller, or smarter, or handsome, or wise. I'll do my best what else can I do since I'll never be perfect like you" he can see ladybug zip through the air most likely on her way home.

"But I'll try to..try hard to make you proud of your chat".


	3. proud of your chat (the lyrics)

proud of your chat.

i'll make you proud of your chat

believe me bad as I've been bug your in for a pleasant surprise

I've wasted time I've wasted me so say I'm slow for my age a late bloomer ok I agree

that I've been one awful friend some guy some partner in crime

but I'll get over these lousing up messing up screwing up times

you'll see bug now comes the better part

some ones gonna make Papillion cross his Stoney heart

make good and finally make you proud of your chat

so say that I've been a louse and a loafer you wont get a fight here no ma'am

say I'm a gold brick a goof off no good but that couldn't be all that I am

water flows under the bridge let it pass let it go

there's no good reason that you should believe me not yet i know but

some day and soon I'll make you proud of your chat

though I cant make my self taller or smarter or handsome or wise

I'll do my best what else can i do since my powers aren't purr-fect like you

my lady I'll try to try hard to make you proud of your chat


End file.
